Halcyon Redux
by Peace Ctrl
Summary: El pecho de Sasuke se retorció.Su hermano estaba dentro. ¿Iba a ser realmente capaz de matarlo? Luego de haber escuchado la verdad pensó que no cambiaba nada, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que lo cambiaba todo. Sasu/Saku. TRADUCCIÓN. Thank you Paige!
1. la resolución de sakura

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no es mío.

**Disclaimer de la Traductora**: El fic tampoco es mío, sino de Paige O.o

Fue tan linda que me dejó traducir su nuevo fic al español. El link a su profile pueden encontrarlo en mi profile. Espero que les guste.

**Rated T**: En caso de lenguaje y violencia que quizás aparezcan.

**Summary**: Las verdades no son fáciles de aceptar, pero con la vida de Naruto pendiendo de un hilo Sasuke tiene que hacer una decisión rápida –Llevar a Itachi de nuevo a Konoha o matarlo. Mientras tanto Sakura está haciendo todo lo posible para proteger las personas especiales para ella.

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura. Otros también, pero no estoy decidida todavía.

**Advertencia**: Spoilers.

* * *

_Halcyon Redux_

**Capítulo 1**: La resolución de Sakura - ¿¡Naruto ha sido capturado!?

* * *

Parada en el exhuberante borde de un denso bosque, Sakura movió su equipaje médico y reajustó la gruesa tira de su mochila. Estaba impaciente y entusiasmada por empezar a viajar en las sombras delante de ella.

El País de la Tierra era conocido por sus grandes extensiones de terreno rocoso e intenso calor, pero Sakura no había esperado que el viaje fuese tan agotador. ¿Quizás se había acostumbrado al clima moderado de Konohagakure? ¿O quizás simplemente era _así_ de caluroso? No podía estar realmente segura, mientras empezaba a encontrar difícil formar pensamientos coherentes mientras sudor se deslizaba por su ceja.

Estirando su cuello y levantando su hombro incómodamente, la pelirrosa se las arregló para limpiarse la frente con la gruesa tira de su camiseta roja.

El latente sol iba lentamente nublando su mente y su instinto médico gritaba '¡GOLPE DE CALOR!'

Ciegamente, Sakura alcanzó la la botella de agua que descansaba en el lateral de su mochila y tomó un rápido sorbo del agua tibia por el sol, deseando que alivie un poco de su creciente incomodidad –sin mencionar sus pensamientos.

Cuando un chorrito de agua decidió deslizarse por su mejilla, la pelirrosa pasó su pulgar por la esquina de su boca. Podría jurar que vio el líquido efervescer y evaporarse frente a sus ojos.

Frunciendo el ceño ante el hecho de que simplemente _no podía_ escapar a la abrasadora temperatura, orbes de un deslucido verde, nublados por el calor derivaron en Pakkun, en esperanzas de que el perrito haya finalmente encontrado el rastro de su objetivo.

Una nariz negra, partida y muy seca –casi como el terreno rocoso que el par había estado recorriendo por los pasados días-, fue alzada en el aire mientras buscaba y así, sus fosas nasales se movieron antes de que moviese su cabeza en otra dirección.

Cada vez que se concentraba en algún punto Sakura encontraría sus esperanzas creciendo, sus pulsaciones incrementando, una sonrisa formándose lentamente con cada segundo que pasaba, sólo para ser decepcionada mientras se movía para investigar otra área.

Era algo agotador.

Harta de la situación, la médica dejó escapar por su garganta un gruñido, para la gran diversión de Pakkun.

-Y yo creí que yo era el- Comenzó a murmurar, pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta sólo para ser reemplazados con el sonido del olfateo.

Sakura se animó con el repentino interés de Pakkun en el gran roble. El perro caminó alrededor del árbol un par de veces, su nariz flameando más rápidamente que antes. Ojos perezosos se entrecerraron mientras que volteaba su cabeza lo mejor que pudo para encontrarse con los orbes verde manzana de Sakura.

-Dame otra bocanada de la escencia de los chicos.

Asintiendo con notable entusiasmo, Sakura dejó el agua de nuevo en su lugar antes de que su mano se aventurara en su mochila médica.

Enredándose en la pequeña bolsa por un momento, dedos finalmente encontraron el frío metal de un hitai-ate. _Por supuesto que todavía estaría frío –justo como él,_ pensó Sakura un poco nostálgica.

Tomándolo, la kunoichi se arrodilló un poco para que Pakkun pudiese tener un buen alcance. No era accidente que lo sostuviese con la placa de metal boca abajo. No necesitaba, ni quería, ver la prueba de la ida de Sasuke de Konoha.

Pakkun levantó su nariz hacia la tela azul marino; un murmullo curioso pasó por su mandíbula canina mientras tomaba otra olida del aire rodeando el gran roble sólo para estar seguros.

-Lo encontré.

Volteándose de la chica, caminó hasta el árbol y puso su pequeña garra en la fría corteza (aunque cómo se las arreglaba para permanecer a semejante temperatura no lo sabía).

-Y el rastro es todavía denso en el aire. Puede que esté cerca.

La pequeña forma de Pakkun se levantó hasta la gruesa rama del árbol con una facilidad innatural, su nariz guiándolo por el denso bosque y hacia Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura devolvió el hitai-ate a su mochila y la ajustó una vez más. Cerrando los ojos respiró profundamente el húmedo aire que la rodeaba.

_Naruto… Sasuke-kun…_

La kunoichi abrió sus –ahora enfocados- ojos, y concentró chakra en sus pies. La brisa que sintió cuando saltó hacia el claro cielo azul no fue tan apreciada como lo hubiese sido momentos antes.

_Esta vez prometo…_

Comprensión de lo que le esperaba en el bosque finalmente se asentó en su mente. Había estado viajando con Pakkun por casi cuatro días ahora, y sabía que su búsqueda eventualmente terminaría, pero no se había permitido pensar en ello –no _podía_ permitirse pensar en ello. Esta misión era demasiado importante como para permitir pequeñeces como los nervios meterse en el camino. Demasiado estaba en juego –_todo_ estaba en juego.

Su pie impactó la rama justo detrás de Pakkun con un golpe seco antes de que empujase hacia delante –indecisión en sus movimientos- hacia Sasuke.

_¡Protegeré lo importante!_

Saltando detrás de Pakkun, Sakura apretó sus dientes y envió más chakra a sus pies. Se estaba haciendo incómodamente consciente del poco tiempo que le quedaba –que a Naruto le quedaba.

Lágrimas rápidamente se acumularon en sus párpados, pero la kunoichi apretó sus ojos cerrados y meneó la cabeza. Necesitaba seguir concentrada. Apretando sus manos en ajustados puños, Sakura forzó a salir cada pizca de duda e indecisión –era más fuerte que esto.

-¡Espera, Naruto!

_**Cuatro días y medio antes-**_

-Atrapado en genjutsu… Akatsuki… Aburame… País de la tierra… Váyanse inmediatamente… mueran.

Sakura estaba parada, su corazón latiendo en un profundo _ba-dum, ba-dum_ contra sus costillas y sonando en sus oídos.

Ojos verde manzana, nublados y sin vida, estaban fijados en alguna terraza indistinta justo arriba del hombro de Tsunade mientras la kunoichi estaba parada rígidamente ante su superior. Podía oír el sonido de su respiración hacerse más alto y alto, pero el ruido alrededor de ella, las palabras de Tsunade, _todo_ se le estaba escapando hasta que sintió como si se estuviese sofocando –el aire alrededor suyo haciéndose grueso y abrumador mientras que pensaba que habría de estar expandiéndose desde dentro, como si estuviese a punto de explotar en una horrible mezvla de sangre y carne.

-No, -finalmente murmuró, ajena a los otros en la habitación. Simplemente estaba hablándose, reasegurándose, _mintiéndose_-. No.

-¿Sakura? –cuestionó Tsunade, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, sus ojos entrecerrándose en la rígida forma de su aprendiz-.

Los codos de la Godaime descansaron en su escritorio, sus dedos juntándose para esconder un preocupado ceño fruncido. Orbes del color de la miel fueron hacia Kakashi, que estaba vagamente parado detrás de la chica en pánico.

Huraño en su comportamiento, el único ojo de Kakashi hablaba a montones mientras miraba a los de Tsunade, antes de desviarse hacia abajo para visualizar al carmín cabello a su derecha; los labios de la chica estaban temblando y aferrándose a la histeria –al mantra de 'No. No. _¡No!'_

Con un gentil entendimiento, el jounin puso una firme mano en el hombro de su ex estudiante.

Moviéndose al tacto, la cabeza de Sakura giro rápidamente sólo para que sus ojos se concentrasen en el perfil de Kakashi. Su mente colisionó de nuevo con la realidad con un inaudible jadeo mientras su cabeza azotó de nuevo hacia su mentor.

Tsunade captó sus ojos sólo por un momento; sus ojos miel retratando simpatía.

Los otros seis shinobi parados ante el escritorio de la Hokage no reconocieron ni una sola vez el dolor de Sakura. Sin respeto ni entendimiento, la situación fue efectivamente hecha a un lado mientras la voz comandante de Tsunade llenó el cuarto una vez más.

-Como dije, somos afortunados en que un Aburame haya interceptado a los miembros de Akatsuki. Se las arregló para poner un escarabajo en los atacantes antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Me han asegurado que su compañera, -Tsunade asintió levemente hacia un pequeño contenedor en la esquina de su escritorio, donde el _buzz-buzz_ de las alas del escarabajo macho podía ser oído-, los llevará directamente hacia donde sea que hayan llevado a Naruto.

Tomando un pergamino de misión clase S, Tsunade se lo lanzó a Kakashi.

-Enviaré refuerzos cuando pueda reunirlos. ¿Entendido?

Un simultáneo, '¡Hai!' hizo eco en la habitación antes de que Tsunade asintiese levemente.

-Se irán desde las puertas en una hora. Prepárense, esto no va a ser fácil.

Mientras el Equipo Gai y el Equipo Kakashi –consistiendo en Kakashi, Yamato, Sai y Sakura- se giraron para salir de la oficina, la voz de Tsunade una vez más se dirigió a ellos.

-Kakashi, Sakura –tengo algo más que deseo decirles.

El par se volteó de nuevo; una similar vista de confusión y curiosidad en su rostro. El resto se fue a preparar para la batalla que se avecinaba. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, los ojos de Tsunade se hicieron sombríos, -He... Hallado información concerniente a Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura se enderezó ante la mención del nombre de su ex compañero de equipo, sus ojos ensanchándose antes de nublarse. Su boca estaba partida levemente, pero todas las palabras parecían haber sido robadas de sus labios.

La reacción de Kakashi fue la opuesta. El único ojo del ninja copia se entrecerró, su frente arrugándose en escrutinio. Sólo podía suponer al razonamiento detrás de esta nueva información, y se vio forzado a decir su pregunta en voz alta.

-¿Por qué nos dirías esto ahora?

La Godaime se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, sus hombros cayendo y su rostro tornándose cansado. El agotamiento escondiéndose en la experta shinobi estaba gritando desde los oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos y de alguna manera Sakura y Kakashi sabían que no eran meramente cansancio físico.

-Yo- Luego de enterarme de que Sasuke había vencido a Orochimaru, sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que las cosas comenzaran a moverse. Con la posibilidad inicial de que pudiese ser traído de nuevo a Konoha, decidí que era tiempo de chequear un poco las cosas. Como Hokage, tenía que estar segura de que no estaba poniendo la aldea en peligro –el rostro de Sakura se tornó oscuro y sus ojos acusadores mientras abría la boca para protestar, pero Tsunade devolvió la mirada con una mirada feroz y continuó.

-_Tenía _que hacerlo. Si te hace sentir mejor, no encontré nada que me llevase a creer que tiene alguna mala voluntad contra Konoha, pero, -la Godaime pausó, apretó sus labios y tomó cuidado extra al elegir palabras-. Sabía vagamente de la Masacre Uchiha, porque pasó mientras no estaba, y mientras estaba mirando en el pasado de Sasuke no es sorprendente que lo haya encontrado digno de chequear. Es, después de todo, la razón debajo de todas sus acciones.

-Pero aparte del reporte inicial, no había _nada_ que mirar. Esto no me caía del todo bien. Había demasiadas preguntas que aparecieron durante mi investigación. ¿Cómo puede ser que cazadores ninjas no hayan sido enviados luego de que la deserción de Itachi para exterminarlo? ¿Cómo un solo hombre asesinó a todo su clan? Y hasta las más simple de las preguntas: ¿_Por qué_? Itachi fue un prodigio desde joven, atareado e increíblemente leal a la aldea. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme por qué él de repente- de repente explotaría.

-A este punto, ya había expandido mi búsqueda para incluir a Itachi y algunos de los miembros claves del Clan Uchiha. Fue ahí cuando me tropecé en algo que de repente hacía todo claro como el cristal.

Tsunade abrió uno de sus cajones. Su mano pronto salió a la superficie con un archivo marcado como 'CLASIFICADO'. Dejándolo en su escritorio con un _plop_, la experta médica habló con una pista de repulsión, -Contiene toda la información sobre una de las misiones de Itachi, la eliminación del Clan Uchiha.

Sakura se sintió enferma.

Había llegado a sus propias conclusiones respecto a lo que Tsunade podría posiblemente tener que decirles sobre Sasuke, pero nunca se habría imaginado que Itachi había asesinado toda su familia bajo órdenes.

Le disgustaba.

Mientras las palabras de Tsunade hacían eco en su mente, los músculos de Sakura parecieron evaporarse. Encontraba difícil continuar parada; y todo el color se escurrió de su rsotro.

La kunoichi meneó su cabeza mientras confundidos ojos verdes encontraron los de su mentor, -Pero Sasuke – Itachi él, él puso a Sasuke en el hospital y él – Konoha no es esa clase de aldea. Shishou por favor, no puede ser-

-Te aseguro de que todo lo que les acabo de contar es verdad. Ahora, es un poco más complicado, pero no tengo tiempo para entrar en detalles. _Naruto_ no tiene tiempo. Aún así, tengo… un plan.

Tsunade observó con ojos calculadores cómo Kakashi y Sakura se animaban, curiosidad asomando por sus rostros.

-Estoy asumiendo un montón de cosas en 'quizás', pero si todo va bien podemos rescatar a Naruto, eliminar Akatsuki, e incluso hasta arreglárnoslas para arrastrar a Uchiha Sasuke de nuevo aquí.

Sin pensarlo mucho Sakura preguntó -¿Cómo?-, impaciencia evidente en su tono.

Una sonrisa arrogante se alzó en los labios de la Hokage, -No sabemos hacia dónde Akatsuki esté llevando a Naruto, pero tenemos un modo de seguirlos. Sólo tienen medio día de ventaja, así que si ustedes y el Equipo Gai parten ahora serán capaces de emboscarlos antes de que puedan remover el nueve colas. Esto se encarga de nuestros primeros dos objetivos; bueno, asumiendo que se las arreglen para vencer a Akatsuki.

-Respecto a Uchiha Sasuke, estoy haciendo una gran apuesta. Espero que se esté acercando a su hermano, lo que significa que tendrá que estar cerca a Akatsuki. Quiero que Pakkun tenga su nariz preparada para sentir la escencia de Sasuke. Si encuentra algo, Sakura se separará con él y le dará a Sasuke esto, -Tsunade la dio un pergamino pequeño a su aprendiz-. Debería persuadirlo para lidiar con Akatsuki y hasta volver a Konoha.

La joven kunoichi era una mezcla de excitación y cansancio.

Mordiéndose un labio, trató de no permitir que sus esperanzas crezcan demasiado mientras tomaba el pergamino que le dio Tsunade, pero algo dentro suyo estaba simplemente eufórico.

Realmente podía estar pasando. Todo por lo que ella y Naruto, e incluso Sasuke habían estado trabajando finalmente podía ser alcanzado, pero aceptando que también sabía que esto podía ser el comienzo del fin. Esto realmente era una gran apuesta, pero una que ella estaba más que deseosa de tomar.

Kakashi dudó un momento antes de decir, -¿Estás segura de que es sabio enviar a Sakura sola…?

Tsunade detuvo al ninja copia con un simple movimiento de su mano, como si estuviese dejando de lado todo el asunto, -Hay un razonamiento detrás de enviar a Sakura. Primero, es mejor que Sasuke reciba este mensaje de un compañero y no puedo enviarte a ti porque tu Sharingan será necesario para lidiar con Itachi hasta que Sasuke llegue. Si es que llega, por supuesto, -pausándose, Tsunade miró a Sakura y habló con firme confianza-, Ella estará bien.

_**El presente-**_

El rastro de olor había llevado a Sakura y a Pakkun a una pequeña ciudad localizada justo en el otro lado del bosque. Era un centro de viajeros lleno de comercios, bares, y hoteles.

_Un buen lugar para reabastecerse de suministros,_ reflexionó Sakura, preguntándose qué propósito tendría Sasuke en semejante lugar, _o buscar información_. Pensando en sus ideas, Sakura murmuró, -Tal vez ambos.

Cualquiera sea su razón, la pelirrosa estaba simplemente contenta de que se estuviesen acercando a su ex compañero, impaciencia e incertidumbre llenando sus venas.

Las orejas marrón oscuro de Pakkun se levantaron ante la voz de la kunoichi. -¿Qué fue eso?

Sakura miró al perro ninja y parpadeó.

-¿Hmm? –murmuró antes de decir-, me preguntaba si habías encontrado algo.

Miró a su alrededor a las varias caras sin nombre, de alguna manera esperando ver a Sasuke ahí parado. Sabía que estaba siendo tonta. Era una chance imposible que ella simplemente se lo encuentre.

_Siempre fue bueno en evadir._

El pensamiento movió un poco de nostalgia dentro de la médico.

Los ojos de Pakkun se entrecerraron, su nariz flameando, antes de que empezase a cortar por la multitud.

Sakura, quien no podía demasiado bien arreglárselas para moverse en zigzag con toda la gente que había, tuvo un poco más de dificultades en navegar la muchedumbre.

Apenas se las arregló para oír a Pakkun murmurar, -Lo tengo… se está moviendo.

Ojos verdes se ensancharon mientras adrenalina llenó las venas del médico una vez más.

* * *

**T/N:** ¡Estoy tan contenta de tener esto finalmente terminado! Gracias totales a Paige, que me dejó traducir su genial, genial, genial fic. Me encanta. Y es un placer traducirlo. ¡Las actualizaciones serán los miércoles! (Sí, ya sé que hoy es lunes, pero igual.) Tengo ya varios capítulos listos. Nos vemos la próxima semana, gente linda.


	2. acercándose

_

* * *

Halcyon Redux_

**Capítulo 2**: Acercándose - ¿¡Por qué el bosque está atacando!?

* * *

-No ha aflojado ni un poco.

Kisame era muy conciente de la reputación de su compañero – el gran Uchiha Itachi, prodigio y energúmeno. Aún así, el ninja renegado de la Niebla siempre había sido un observador de lo que lo rodeaba, tomando nota cuidadosamente de analizar y guardar información que podría ser útil después.

Confianza no era algo que criminales de clase S compartiesen entre sí.

Habiendo viajado con Itachi durante gran parte de su tiempo con Akatsuki, sabía varias cosas del usuario del Sharingan, pero al mismo tiempo sabía absolutamente nada.

Itachi no era un hombre que pudieses simplemente descifrar; era complejo y de alguna manera engañoso.

Una sonrisa arrogante poseyó el rostro de Kisame ante la idea. Aún con todas las contradicciones alrededor del Uchiha mayor, el ninja renegado de la Niebla estaba seguro de una cosa: Itachi era un individuo bastante divertido.

-Es raro que esté lloviendo tanto aquí, especialmente a esta altura del año.

Ojos profundos siguieron a Itachi mientras caminaba hacia la lluvia, los propios oscuros orbes del ex ninja de Konoha fijados en las nubes grises en el cielo.

Itachi no dijo nada, pero Kisame nunca esperaba que lo hiciese. El Uchiha mayor sólo hablaba cuando tenía algo que decir, pero Kisame siempre podía ver una mente brillante trabajando detrás de ojos precavidos; sólo deseaba que supiera que estaba pasando por esa cabeza, especialmente ahora.

-No deberíamos estar aquí afuera demasiado tiempo, -murmuró con un entrecejo curioso-.

Itachi permaneció en silencio e inmóvil.

-Mira, no sé lo que estás pensando, y dado lo cruel que eres, es extraño decir esto… -el ninja de la Niebla pausó, sus ojos entrecerrándose en el siempre estoico rostro de Itachi-, pero desde aquí parecería que estás llorando.

Tornándose levemente irritado al ser ignorado, Kisame apretó sus dientes antes de que un pensamiento salte en su cabeza, -Es ciertamente una vergüenza lo de tu hermanito. Ahora eres el único miembro del Clan Uchiha.

Sin dudarlo la suave voz de Itachi se alzó, mientras corregía a su compañero, -No.

La repentina declaración de Itachi casi sorprendió a Kisame.

-No está muerto todavía… Y además.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó Kisame, la palabra cayendo tontamente de sus labios.

¿Cómo podía Itachi posiblemente saber que Sasuke todavía estaba vivo? De nuevo, el Sharingan siempre fue una anomalía, ¿o no? Aunque la repentina corrección había hecho crecer la curiosidad de Kisame.

¿Qué estaba pasando en la cabeza de Uchiha Itachi?

-La tormenta ha pasado.

Sin mirar atrás, Itachi continuó el viaje a través de las ahora embarradas tierras de Amegakure y hacia el lugar de encuentro de Akatsuki.

Kisame meramente gruñó ante la declaración anticlimática mientras colgó el inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto sobre su Samehada y siguió a su nuevamente silencioso compañero, una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en su rostro en amenazantes dientes.

No importaban las respuestas a sus preguntas, Kisame estaba seguro de una cosa – Itachi era divertido de hecho.

* * *

Sakura y Pakkun habían atravesado cada calle, callejón, y comercio en la bulliciosa ciudad mientras seguían el rastro de escencia, pero nunca parecían encontrar a Sasuke.

Sakura tuvo que preguntarse si todo esto era una caza de gansos salvajes.

Pasaron horas hasta que Pakkun finalmente gruñó algo sobre que quizás sea alguien que ha estado en contacto con Sasuke. Quizás un compañero de equipo.

La idea le dio náuseas a Sakura, pero tenía que admitir que era la única explicación lógica.

Entonces, con eso en mente se dieron cuenta que realmente sólo tenían dos opciones: Tendrían que continuar siguiendo el rastro y esperar o que esta misteriosa persona los guiase a Sasuke, o que la multitud decrezca lo suficiente como para que Pakkun pudiese localizar la fuente.

Al final fue la última.

-La noche no puede venir lo suficientemente rápido, -murmuró una frívola pelirroja con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro-.

Karin estaba demasiado concentrada en su retorcida fantasía con Sasuke para darse cuenta que la estaban siguiendo.

Sakura y Pakkun estaban acechando en las sombras que inundaban las calles, el sol poniente proveyendo una cobertura conveniente.

_Una vez que Juugo y Suigetsu se vayan, ¡voy a violar a Sasuke como loca!_ Sonrojándose mientras una sonrisa maliciosa tomó sus labios, la pelirroja rió, -¡Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo soportarlo!

Sakura estaba en silencio mientras ojos verdes seguían a Karin.

La kunoichi no podía dejar de preguntarse cuál era la relación de esta pelirroja con Sasuke, pero tuvo que decirse a sí misma que era una ninja de Konoha con una misión que completar; no podía permitir que sus emociones nublen su juicio.

Siendo cuidadosa de esconder su chakra, silenciosamente trepó arriba de un techo tejado de algún comercio desconocido.

Quédandose abajo la médica trepó en cuatro, como una araña acosando su nueva cena. Exitosamente acercándose a Karin, la médico saltó al suelo con un tranquilo _thud_, ahora pararela a la _compañera_ de Sasuke.

Decidiendo que era mejor accionar, y no queriendo que esta chance se disuelva, Sakura bombeó chakra a sus pies y se lanzó hacia la pelirroja.

Acercándose a su objetivo con la intención de mantener a raya, pero el deseo de aporrear, Sakura expertamente llevó su dedo índice a su bolsa de kunais. El dedo suavemente tomó el final de su arma mientras giraba el metal alrededor de su dedo antes de agarrarlo firmemente.

La cabeza de Karin se movió hacia la derecha –el repentino flujo de chakra prácticamente azotándola en la cara- mientras ojos del color del vino se ensancharon detrás de anteojos de marco negro. Un borrón rosa y rojo fue todo lo que pudo captar antes de que sus instintos actuasen.

Karin soltó la bolsa de suministros que estaba apoyándose en su cadera mientras llevó sus manos juntas para formar un signo de manos.

Cuando ojos verdes captaron el tonto intento de su oponente de contraatacar Sakura aterrizó a dos centímetros de ella, tomó su muñeca y luego giró en sus pies; exitosamente poniendo el brazo de la pelirroja en su espalda.

Tomó cada pizca de autocontrol no quitar de lugar el hombro de Karin.

Una espeluznante amenaza de, -Sigue caminando, -salió de los labios de Sakura hacia el oído de Karin mientras que la pelirrosa sostenía su kunai firmemente contra la yugular de la pelirroja.

Karin frunció el ceño ante el espacio vacío delante de ella mientras tomó un incierto paso hacia delante. Cuando la 'sanguijuela' pegada a su espalda _siguió_ pegada, apretó los dientes, absolutamente furiosa.

-¿¡Qué quieres, zorra!? –La pelirroja sabía que no iba a ganar en una pelea. Era un ninja buscador, un soporte a su equipo. Si bien era inteligente y buena a la hora de manipular una situación, una pelea justa no era algo en lo que participaría.

Cuando su atacante tomó la pregunta como no digna de una respuesta, Karin bufó una risa. De acuerdo, si así era como iban a ser las cosas, simplemente seguría caminando.

Una sombría sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. A Suigetsu no le importaría cortar a esta idiota en pedacitos; demonios, quizás hasta Juugo esté de humor como para mutilar a alguien.

Luego, mientras giraba en la siguiente esquina, Karin se perdió rápidamente en otra tonta fantasía de Sasuke salvándola de la horrible chica que se estaba acercando a dislocar su hombro.

Sakura miró a Pakkun, que le estaba pisando los talones. El perrito asintió seguro, que sólo provocó que el corazón de Sakura se acelere.

Parecía que la pelirroja realmente los estaba llevando a Sasuke. Honestamente, la pelirrosa esperaba ser guiada por toda la ciudad, pero darse cuenta de que tenía un rehén cooperativo pronto agitó algo en la brillante mente de la chica.

Mientras Sakura era guiada por unas escaleras en la parte trasera de una pequeña posada, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron y el agarre de su kunai se ajustó.

Si Sasuke tenía un compañero sería lógico que tuviese dos más. Un pelotón completo haría más fácil lidiar con Akatsuki mientras él iba tras su hermano. Parada frente a una puerta shoji, Sakura se preparó para una emboscada.

* * *

El Equipo Gai y el Equipo Kakashi; consistiendo en Kakashi, Sai y Yamato, habían hecho un buen tiempo a Amegakure. Ahora corriendo por el terreno hostil, el grupo estaba satisfecho de poder decir que lo habían logrado con tiempo para malgastar.

_Casí está saliendo demasiado bien_, pensó Kakashi. Llámenlo sentido ninja, pero algo iba mal.

-Neji, -llamó Kakashi, parándose junto al Hyuuga. No quería alertar a los otros en caso de que simplemente estuviese siendo paranoico-. Quiero que escanees el área con tu Byakugan. Busca algo que parezca fuera de lugar.

Neji asintió, su límite sanguíneo avtivándose instantáneamente.

Tenten echó un vistazo a su compañero y luego a Kakashi. No había oído lo que el ninja copia dijo, pero sabía que no era sobre el clima. Volviendo su atención al camino ante ella, la señora de las armas agarró una kunai. El frío metal del pequeño cuchillo era algo reconfortante mientras lo giraba en su dedo índice.

Neji reaccionó inmediatamente.

Su cuerpo entero se congeló y sus ojos pálidos se fijaron en el rocoso suelo debajo de ellos.

Kakashi y Tenten fueron los primeros en responder. Los músculos del ninja copia se enrollaron, listos para reaccionar en un instante mientras que la señora de las armas tomó su kunai fuertemente, su mano libre yendo hacia el pergamino atado a su espalda.

-¿Qué pasa Neji? –preguntó Tenten, sus ojos marrones escaneando el área-.

-Hay chakra. Está simplemente… Simplemente pulsando en la tierra debajo nuestro, pero no puedo señalar una fuente.

Kakashi frunció el ceño y rápidamente subió su hitai-ate en su lugar antes de activar su Sharingan. Concentrándose en el suelo, vio de lo que Neji estaba hablando.

Yaciendo debajo de los siete ninjas de Konoha y extendiéndose un kilómetro en todas las direcciones había una concentrada piscina de chakra. Aún más extraño, no había ninguna fuente en especial, pero el chakra estaba siendo definitivamente controlado. _¿Una trampa?_

Justo cuando la idea entró en la mente de Kakashi, el chakra pulsante se condensó –ahora extendiéndose unos pocos metros- antes de que la energía diese un tumbo y literalmente saltase a la vida. Ante la vista de pequeños arbustos rápidamente abriéndose paso a través de la dura roca debajo de sus pies, Kakashi y Neji gritar, -¡SALTEN! –antes de que un denso bosque erupcionase debajo de los shinobis, ahora en el aire.

Los siete ninjas de Konoha rápidamente descendieron ene el bosque, incapaces de esquivarlo. Mientras caían, el quebrar de las ramas podía ser oído antes de que cada uno encontrase un lugar donde pararse cerca del centro. Saltando de rama en rama, se reagruparon en un pequeño claro en el suelo.

El área circundante estaba rebosando de árboles enredándose con árboles, hierbas envolviéndose alrededor de lo que pudiesen mientras que plantas exótivas llenaban cualquier espacio que quedase. La luz del sol apenas atravesaba las hojas de verde vivo, pero aún más extraño era el silencio muerto.

La mayoría de los bosques tenían animales e insectos, que hacían ruidos, pero este era puramente follaje.

-¿Un genjutsu? –pensó Tenten en voz alta-.

-No, -respondió Yamato-, es real.

Para enfatizar su punto, el ANBU especialista en la manipulación de madera hizo que una rama se desviase y luego retorciese en una posición innatural.

-¿Entonces será alguien con la misma habilidad que tú? –preguntó Sai, su mano presionando la fría corteza.

-No diría eso exactamente, -declaró Kakashi, su Sharingan girando rápidamente mientras escaneaba el bosque.

-Es… el bosque se está alimentando del chakra. Es como si le hubiesen dado una sobredosis de fertilizante, -declaró Neji, su Byakugan analizando el extraño bosque.

-¿Cómo peleamos contra un bos-_AHHHHH!_

El cuerpo de Tenten estaba siendo apretado por rama tras rama, aplastando su ligera forma como una serpiente lentamente matando a su presa.

-¡TENTEN! –gritó Neji, su mandíbula tensa mientras que la frase incompleta de la maestra en armas sonaba en su mente. ¿¡Cómo demonios se suponía que iban a pelear con un bosque!?

Yamato fue el primero en reaccionar. En un movimiento de sellos de manos, el capitán ANBU presionó su palma contra el tronco de un árbol cercano. La madera reaccionó instantáneamente mientras que ramas filosas se dispararon, liberando a Tenten.

Las ramas que la habían envuelto rápidamente se retorcieron en ramitas desnudas, una vez cortadas.

-Con que así es como funciona, -murmuró Kakashi. Mirando al resto del equipo, clarificó-, es un bosque normal, pero Neji está en lo cierto, se está alimentando del chakra de alguien y parece que puede controlarlo en algún sentido. Las ramas que atraparon a Tenten estaban llenas de grandes masas de chakra. Llenándolas de chakra, el dueño de la energía puede contrlarlas como una marioneta, pero cuando se corta la fuente, vuelven a la normalidad.

-Entonces nosotros sólo tenemos que encontrar la fuente, -respondió Neji.

-No nosotros, -corrigió Yamato-, no podemos perder tiempo aquí. Soy el más calificado para luchar con este enemigo. Les daré una salida y luego me encargaré de todo aquí.

-No tú solo, -dijo Kakashi-, Sai se quedará y te cubrirá.

-Por supuesto, -dijo Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

-De acuerdo, puedo crear un camino para que el resto de ustedes escapen, pero no sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerlo abierto. ¡No se queden atrás!

-Bien.

Otro puñado de sellos de manos y Yamato golpeó su mano contra el suelo del bosque. Grandes vigas de madera instantáneamente se extendieron hacia delante, uniéndose para formar un túnel que los llevase fuera del bosque. Los otros cinco shinobi no perdieron tiempo para entrar en el sendero, pero Yamato tenía razón. Ramas chocaban y golpeaban su ruta de escape, algunas logrando entrar.

Era como correr a través de un campo minado.

Fueron capaces de ser la luz del sol en la salida antes de que se oscureciese de nuevo, ramas ahora bloqueando su camino.

-Oh no, ¡no lo harás! –exclamó Tenten mientras liberaba el pergamino atado a su espalda. Ni siquiera se había desdoblado por completo antes de que un bombardeo de armas volase en dirección a la obstrucción.

Las ramas cayeron al suelo, ahora hechas trizas.

-¡De prisa! –gritó Kakashi mientras que los cinco shinobi lograban salir del bosque poseído-.

* * *

-Ábrelo, -ordenó Sakura.

Karin sonrió arrogante, con su habilidad de sensar el chakra podía prácticamente ver el cuarto bloqueado en la puerta. Parecía que sus compañeros eran concientes de su situación.

Juugo estaba aún sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, alerta y listo, mientras que Suigetsu estaba empuñando su espada. Desafortunadamente su fantasía de damisela en problemas se disolvió cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba aún dormido luego de su pelea con Deidara.

Frunciendo el ceño ante esto, la pelirroja abrió la puerta con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca.

En el momento que la pantalla fue movida, los ojos verdes de Sakura escanearon la habitación..

Captó una gran figura junto a la ventana, pero sus ojos se detuvieron cuando se posaron en la sonrisa feroz de Suigetsu. Ajustando su kunai para que la luz se reflejase en el ninja renegado de la niebla, Sakura esperaba que la amenaza lo detuviese, pero sólo parecía servir de más diversión para el hombre mientras movía su espada en una posición de ataque.

Frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes ante la falta de cuidado por su compañera, Sakura lanzó su kunai a Suigetsu asegurándose de mantener un buen agarre en la pelirroja –aunque el apalancamiento parecía estar descartado para este punto. Cuando un _splash_ hizo eco en el cuarto antes de que el distintivo golpe seco de la kunai impactando en la pared, los ojos de Sakura se ensancharon.

La profunda risa entre dientes de Suigetsu llenó la habitación, -Demonios, niña, eso habría dolido.

Mordiéndose el labio, Sakura sabía que estaba a punto de ser cortada en pedacitos si no actuaba pronto.

Estaba gravemente superada en número y sin poder darse el lujo de gastar chakra por la batalla con Akatsuki que estaba por venir, y así cuando Karin se retorció en su agarre, la kunoichi se encontró a sí misma simplemente actuando por impulso.

Liberando a la pelirroja, se hizo hacia atrás antes de golpear con el talón de su bota la espalda de Karin, exitosamente causando a la chica colisionar con Suigetsu, ambos cayendo en un desordenado montón de miembros en el suelo.

Apenas se las arregló para registrar el enojado alarido de, -¡Demonios cara de tiburón, quítate! –antes de que Juugo se apresurase hacia ella.

La pálida piel del hombre de cabello anaranjado estaba siendo cubierta con las entintadas marcas del sello maldito y Sakura entró en pánico.

Había visto ese sello en acción años atrás, pero la memoria de Sasuke lleno con tan intensa sed de sangre aún estaba fresca en su mente.

Los ojos de Juugo estaban llenos con un intento similar de matar mientras la asaltaba como un toro furioso.

Sakura dejó a sus reflejos poseerla mientras capturó sus dos puños en sus pequeñas manos y bombeaba chakra por sus brazos. Cuando empezó a ser empujada hacia atrás concentró chakra en sus talones, manteniéndose en us lugar mientras se encontraba a sí misma en una pulseada con Juugo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sasuke moverse antes de sentarse.

-¡Sasuke! –gritó, muy insegura de qué esperar de su ex compañero.

El hombre de cabellos negros movió la cabeza ligeramente para mirarla, pero no hizo nada para ayudarla.

Apretando los dientes, escupió, -Tengo información de Itachi. ¡Sé dónde está!

* * *


	3. la verdad

_

* * *

Halcyon Redux_

**Capítulo 3:** La verdad - ¿Cuál es tu decisión Sasuke?

* * *

Naruto estaba frío.

Era una extraña sensación, en realidad. _Estaba_ frío, pero su piel le quemaba. Encima, estaba ciego. O eso es lo que creía. ¿Las personas ciegas no veían todo negro? Todo lo que veía era un intenso blanco.

Arriba.

Abajo.

Derecha.

Izquierda.

Le quemaba los ojos. ¿Y ese dolor en su estómago? ¿Era eso normal? No recordaba nunca haber sentido eso. ¿Acaso tomó leche podrida de nuevo? Miró hacia abajo al área de su dolor sólo para ensanchar los ojos.

Había un tajo gigante en lugar del sello maldito. Al principio pensaría que estaba sangrando, pero la sangre no era anaranjada.

Dubitativamente, levantó su mano hacia la extraña cosa pegajosa chorreando del agujero en su estómago.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!?

En el momento en el que la yema de sus dedos rozaron la substancia sus alrededores cambiaron. Estaba mirando a la puerta que mantenía el nueve colas a raya. Apretó los dientes

Debería haber sabido que el kyuubi tenía algo que ver con esto.

-Hey maldito zorro, ¿¡qué demonios estás haciendo!? –gritó, cabreado-.

Una risa entre dientes siniestra hizo eco en los corredores de la mente de Naruto.

-No estoy haciendo nada. Estás muriendo, -dijo el zorro arrastrando las palabras, en su gruñido de voz-.

-¿Qué demonios? –gritó Naruto-. ¡Si yo muero, tú también!

Esto no tenía sentido. ¿Estaba muriendo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Lo último que recordaba era estar en Konoha y luego-

Su mente se congeló mientras recordó la feroz sonrisa de Kisame y los ojos carmín de Itachi. Akatsuki. ¿Cómo lo habían capturado? ¿Era realmente así de patético? Demonios, ni siquiera recordaba dar una maldita pelea.

-No, voy a ser liberado.

Los ojos de Naruto azotaron hacia arriba, para encontrarse con la enorme sonrisa del demonio zorro, antes de que se diese cuenta. No estaba mirando hacia _dentro_ de la jaula, estaba mirando hacia _afuera._

-No, -murmuró Naruto-, ¡E-esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No te dejaré!

-Esa determinación tuya no puede salvarte ahora, -gruñó el zorro-, ¡Sólo muérete de una vez, maldito mocoso!

* * *

Sai ahora tenía un par de docenas de ratas explorando el bosque mientras Yamato trabajaba arduamente para sofocar a cualquier planta atacante. El miembro de Raíz estaba bloqueando lo que iba hacia él, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer. Parecía que la concentración de chakra había incrementado tanto que ni siquiera el acero podía afectar a la usualmente quebradiza madera.

Siendo un novato a la emoción humana, Sai se preguntó lo que debería estar sintiendo ahora. Pensó en sus nuevos compañeros de equipo. En el ruidoso rubio Naruto y en la silenciosa pero letal Sakura. Naruto probablemente estaría lleno de adrenalina y excitación por la pelea y creía que Sakura estaría irritada con el oponente. Parecía del tipo al que le gustaban las cosas sencillas, combate cerrado, puño con puño.

Aún así, Sai quería saber lo que _él_ estaba sintiendo y cuando lo pensó no encontró nada. Su mente volvió a sus primeros días en Raíz, cuando todas esas preguntas nunca tocaban su mente; cuando sólo era matar o ser muerto.

Todo el pensamiento murió sin mucha advertencia. Las memorias de su entrenamiento le hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba siendo ridículo en permitirse distraerse durante una pelea.

No fue entrenado así.

Su mente ahora de vuelta a la pelea, Sai detuvo una rama que parecía bastante filosa que se estaba lanzando hacia él a una velocidad desenfrenada antes de saltar hacia arriba. Lo que necesitaba era algo que podía romper la madera que era ahora más fuerte que el acero. Entonces se dio cuenta que sí tenía algo lo suficientemente fuerte. Aunque no tenía la fuerza de la Godaime o de Sakura, su tinta sí.

En rápidos, fluidos movimientos, Sai trajo a la vida un elefante negro. La bestia dejó salir un feroz trompetazo mientras que su trompa se curvaba en el aire. Una rama, como si respondiendo al sonido, dio una sacudida y se disparó como una cobra, pero la versátil trompa del elefante la detuvo a tiempo. Con una fuerza devastadora, la rama fue apretada y aplastada antes de que el elefante se lanzase hacia el tronco del árbol.

Atacar a la fuente. Eso fue lo que Kakashi dijo, ¿verdad?

* * *

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró cuando Juugo comenzó a mascullar, -Matar, matar, matar, _MATAR, ¡MATAR!_ –La piel del hombre ahora era de un gris nublado mientras una sonrisa salvaje se plasmó en su rostro.

Los ojos verdes fueron hacia el futón sólo para encontrarlo vacío. Sus ojos se ensancharon ante la vista, sus pupilas dilatándose. Verdaderamente horrorizada ahora, la cabeza de la médica azotó de nuevo hacia el rostro de su oponente. ¡Esto no era como se suponía que sería! Se suponía que Sasuke al menos la escucharía. ¿Realmente había cambiado tanto como para simplemente dejarla morir?

Justo cuando los pensamientos de Sakura dieron un giro hacia lo peor, una suave voz se alzó sobre su hombro.

-Juugo, detente.

Con esas simples palabras, el hombre que lucía como si fuese a descuartizarla miembro por miembro sólo por entretenimiento se detuvo, su pálida piel reapareciendo, y una mirada casi de disculpa en sus ojos.

El hombre se hizo hacia atrás, hacia el alféizar de la ventana que estaba ocupando previamente murmurando, -Nunca debí haberme ido, no debí haberme ido… Necesito ser encerrado.

Sakura estaba completamente estupefacta, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese aclarar su mente alrededor de lo que había tenido lugar, Sasuke preguntó, -¿Dónde está?

-Naruto fue tomado por Akatsuki, -respondió Sakura, su voz solemne-.

-Ese no es mi problema. Sólo dime dónde está Itachi.

Los puños de Sakura se apretaron a sus lados. ¿Cómo podía Sasuke haber cambiado tanto? Naruto siempre había pensado en él como un hermano, como familia, y ella siempre había creído que Sasuke lo tenía a Naruto en un lugar similar. Y aquí estaba, ni siquiera preocupado en lo más mínimo por el mejor amigo que nunca se había rendido por él.

-Cómo te atreves, -masculló, chakra flameando entre sus nudillos. Antes de que ni siquiera se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Sakura giró, su puño ahora volando hacia el rostro de Sasuke. Sasuke no hizo ninguna indicación de moverse. Si era porque la estaba subestimando o simplemente confiaba en sí mismo, Sakura no estaba segura.

Probablemente eran ambos.

Sin embargo, el puño de la kunoichi se detuvo justo frente a su rostro.

-Konoha sigue entrenando a ninjas patéticos, ya veo, -se mofó Sasuke mientras usaba su altura para atacar aún más el orgullo de la chica.

Sakura no pudo evitar gritar en frustración. ¡La hacía querer arrancarse su cabello!

-No, -respondió en una voz profunda que daba una pista de su creciente enojo, -Konoha sigue entrenando shinobis _respetables._

-Los shinobis no son respetables. Somos asesinos, ¿o realmente eres así de ingenua?

Meneando la cabeza, Sakura suspiró suavemente. Sabía que no iba a cambiar la opinión de Sasuke con una mera conversación. No podía saber que tan torcida su mente se había tornado.

-Siempre pensé que el Sharingan podía verlo todo, -dijo, su voz irritada. Durante su búsqueda por Sasuke se había sentido mal por tener que dar las noticias sobre Itachi, pero ahora sentía que era una cachetada en la cara bien merecida-. Pero parece que realmente soy ingenua.

Las cejas de Sasuke se plegaron levemente ante sus palabras, sus ojos entrecerrándose.

Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla, Sakura sacó el pergamino que Tsunade le dijo que entregue a Sasuke. El médico no lo había leído, pero sabía del contenido general. Todo lo que se preguntaba era cómo reaccionaría Sasuke.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_Entiendo que esto no será fácil de leer para ti, pero no tenemos el lujo de que sea sutil. Parece que la verdad detrás del asesinato de tu clan, detrás de los verdaderos motivos de Itachi, puede ser encontrada en el pergamino de una misión. Fue bajo órdenes que tu hermano hizo lo que hizo esa noche. Mis más profundas disculpas significan una mierda ahora, estoy segura, pero sí lo siento. No perdono semejantes acciones y no lo haré. En un mes estaré levantando un juicio para los ancianos y Danzo. Desafortunadamente no te necesito sólo a ti, pero también a tu hermano para que testifiquen. Entiendo que esta es tu pelea y te la dejo a ti._

_Vuelve a Konoha con Itachi o pelea con Itachi. La elección es tuya._

_Godaime Hokage Tsunade_

_P.D. – Gracioso como los caminos se cruzan de nuevo, ¿no Uchiha?

* * *

_

Zetsu estaba colgado dado vuelta desde una gruesa rama cerca de las afueras del bosque.

No podía creer que el pequeño mocoso había demolido tanto de su bosque antes de que diera rienda suelta a la bestia. Parecía que las criaturas de tinta no eran simplemente armas, pero seres con instinto –para sobrevivir. El elefante había usado su trompa para detener ataques sin ninguna clase de comando de su creador. Aún más molesto era que el cretino era, lejos, más ágil que su real contraparte, arreglándoselas para defenderse con facilidad.

Demonios, una vez que el otro idiota se diese cuenta lo bien que le iba a la bestia, ayudase en defender a la criatura mientras destruía el hermoso bosque de Zetsu.

-_Quiero comérmelos_ –dijo el lado blanco en una manera que daba pista de su irritación-.

-Tenemos que matarlos primero –respondió el negro-.

-_Entonces matémoslos de una vez._

-No podemos darles nuestra ubicación. Los agotaremos hasta que sean pan comido.

El lado blanco no respondió, pero cuando otro árbol fue cortado, rechinó los dientes. Los ninjas de Konoha iban a morir lentamente por lo que habían hecho a los árboles.

* * *

Neji fue el primero en localizar a Kisame posado en una roca alta, una sonrisa en su rostro y su Samehada en su hombro. El Hyuuga no había olvidado su último encuentro y su irritación para con el ninja renegado de la niebla se deslizó en su voz mientras alertaba a los otros.

-Parecen desesperados en ralentizarnos, -declaró Kakashi. En el fondo de su mente estaba preocupado sobre cuánto tiempo le quedaba a Naruto. Si estancarse era lo único que necesitaban, probablemente estaban cerca.

-Me encargaré de esta batalla, Kakashi, -respondió Gai, mientras mostraba una sonrisa confiada.

-Esta es la real. Será más fuerte-

-¡Ayudaré a Gai-sensei! No te preocupes Neji. ¡Volveremos sin ningún rasguño! –dijo Lee mientras también mostraba una sonrisa-.

-Tch, como si me importase, -murmuró Neji mientras se apresuraba un poco, incómodo con sus compañeros siendo, bueno, tan estúpidamente _juveniles._

Tenten ahogó una risita con su mano mientras siguió a Neji y Kakashi.

-Cuídense ustedes dos, -gritó mientras los cuatro tomaban el camino largo para evitar cualquier confrontación con el ninja renegado de la niebla.

* * *

Yamato estaba consciente de su chakra acabándose. Manipular la madera le costaba un montón y nunca se tomaba tanto para lidiar con un oponente usualmente. Y cuando lo hacía, no estaba usando su especialidad tan jodidamente seguido.

Si sólo pudiese acabarlos con una arremetida. Bueno, podía, pero eso era sólo posible una vez que encontrase a quienquiera que estuviese controlando el bosque. La noción le hizo desear que Neji aún estuviese allí. El Byakugan parecía tan conveniente en veces como esas.

El capitán echó un vistazo a Sai quien se las había arreglado para lidiar con un tercio del bosque. Estaba agradecido con el miembro de Raíz, pero los ataques no habían disminuido. El chakra se había simplemente movido a un árbol distinto mientras distintas ramas los atacaban ahora.

Su mente se detuvo mientras miraba de nuevo a Sai.

-Las raíces, eso es, -susurró a sí mismo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? Había estado tan concentrado en destruir a su oponente para librarse del bosque que nunca consideró librarse del bosque para _encontrar_ a su oponente.

Era tan simple ahora.

-¡Sai! –el joven hombre echó un vistazo a Yamato y rápidamente bocetó unos monos de tinta para manejar el siguiente ataque mientras se hacía paso hacia el lado de su compañero-.

-Sé cómo podemos terminar esto, -dijo Yamato-, destruiré el bosque enviando una red de lanzas bajo tierra. Destruirá las raíces que se alimentan de chakra, pero estaré seco luego de una técnica como esa así que tendrás que usar la apertura para matar al Akatsuki.

Sai sonrió su sonrisa falsa y asintió en entendimiento.

Yamato reunió su chakra al punto de que sintió sus adentros quemar antes de que las lanzas invisibles se lanzasen en todas las direcciones bajo la tierra. Mientras el bosque se retorcía a nada además de tierra desnuda Sai disparó al cielo uno de sus pájaros de tinta gigantes.

Desde su punto de ventaja, el miembro de Raíz captó las banderas rojas. Ni siquiera pestañeó antes de lanzarse hacia la criatura que parecía una planta.

La batalla que había tomado lo que pareció una eternidad había terminado en meros segundos mientras que el filoso pico del pájaro atravesó al Akatsuki.

* * *

Sasuke leyó las palabras impresas en el pergamino de nuevo y de nuevo hasta que cada frase quedó chamuscada en su mente.

_Bajo órdenes_

Su agarre se ajustó en el pergamino, arrugándolo.

_Los ancianos y Danzo_

Su mandíbula se apretó en furia mientras leía los nombres de los culpables.

_La elección es tuya._

No estaba seguro de si le agradaba Tsunade porque le daba una opción o si la odiaba por hacerlo escoger. ¿Cómo podría matar a su hermano ahora? ¿Cómo podría matar su propia carne y sangre sin todos los hechos? Demonios, ¿por qué Itachi -¿por qué su _hermano_ haría eso?

Sasuke no estaba seguro de cómo manejar esto. No estaba seguro si _podía_ manejarlo. Tenía demasiadas preguntas sin responder y una decisión imposible ahora pesando en sus hombros.

¿Se suponía que tenía que volver a pasar por las puertas de la aldea que ordenó la masacre de su familia? ¿O se suponía que tenía que asesinar a su hermano sin la sólida justificación que había tenido momentos atrás?

Oyó a alguien acercarse a él y sus ojos se dispararon para ver a Karin moviéndose como para confortarlo. La acción lo hizo sentir aún peor que antes. ¿Realmente parecía tan afligido para que ella pensase que necesitaba _consuelo_? Detuvo sus acciones con una simple mirada feroz y volvió su vista a Sakura.

-Lo sabes, -no era una pregunta-.

-Sí, -respondió, su voz pesada con una forzada indiferencia, pero vacilante.

-¿Qué? –preguntó, áspero. Podía saber que ella tenía una opinión en el asunto y a pesar de que no quería admitirlo, quería que alguien le dijese qué hacer, qué elegir.

-Es sólo… -Sakura se mordió el labio, sus ojos cayendo al suelo. Abrió su boca para hablar sólo para cerrarla de nuevo y elegir sus palabras cuidadosamente-, Tenemos que apurarnos. A Naruto no le queda mucho tiempo.

Tantas réplicas cruzaron la mente de Sasuke que su mandíbula casi se cerró. No podía ni siquiera considerar ninguna de las opciones. A pesar de las razones de Itachi, asesinó a todo el Clan Uchiha. Y Konoha, esa había sido la causa.

Ambos eran culpables, ¿verdad? Al final, no había sido todo sobre matar a Itachi, sino de vengar a su clan, a su familia.

-Llévame a _él_, -dijo Sasuke, su voz llena de odio-.

* * *

Había tomado una decisión –_todos_ los que le quitaron a su familia morirían.


	4. el espadachín de la niebla

**Capítulo 4:** El Espadachín de la Niebla — ¿Qué hay con los dientes de tiburón?

* * *

—Oh, perfecto, son los zoquetes verdes. Y aquí estaba yo esperando probarme con el ninja copia, pero supongo que ellos serán suficiente.

Kisame se apoyaba en el mango de su Samehada, la punta del arma mordiendo el terrono rocoso bajo ella. La sonrisa feroz en el rostro del ninja renegado de la niebla desbordaba impaciencia por la pelea que vendría.

Sus ojos profundos estaban posados en los dos ninjas de Konoha mientras conversaban. Una sonrisa brillante y unos pulgares arriba después, el menor de los parecidos desapareció en un borrón. Kisame no era sorprendido fácilmente, sin embargo. Sus ojos permanecieron en Gai mientras diseminaba su chakra. No iba a perder de vista a ambos. Se volvió un poco frustrado cuando todo su sondeo resultó en pequeños puntitos.

¡Ese maldito mocoso necesitaba quedarse quieto!

Antes de que pudiese pensar en algo más Gai estaba yendo hacia él, su puños alzado. Kisame rápidamente tomó su Samehada, poniéndola frente a él como un escudo, pero el contraataque fue inútil cuando Gai desapareció como el mocoso. Dejó salir un bajo gruñido cuando una poderosa patada fue plantada en su costado y salió volando a través de dos pilares de roca, estampándose contra un tercero. Aunque su fuerte piel dejó mucho que desear del ataque, su ego estaba definitivamente tocado.

¿Habían sido tan monstruosamente rápidos en su anterior batalla?

Kisame no tuvo más tiempo para pensar cuando Lee comenzó a darle una embestida feroz de puñetazos y patadas. Luego de agarrar una patada apuntada a su cabeza, Kisame lanzó al joven al mismo pilar que contra el que él había sido estampado momentos atrás. Lee se perdió rapidamente en la nube de polvo y escombros.

Aún así, los ataques no se atenuaron porque Gai tomó el lugar de su estudiante. Los dos, aunque eran muy similares, diferían en un área – Lee se concentraba más en sus pies y favorecía las patadas, mientras que Gai favorecía sus puños.

Esquivando un codazo, Kisame notó a Lee agacharse en una posición de ataque encima de los escombros. La escena le hizo darse cuenta de la bases del plan de los ninjas de Konoha. No estaban simplemente abrumándolo con ataques – lo estaban manteniendo a la defensiva, asegurándose de que sus manos estuviesen _siempre_ llenas. Manteniendo a uno solo atacando por vez, mantenían al otro listo y capaz de saltar en el segundo que lo necesitasen.

Una ajustada sonrisa torcida poseyó su rostro.

No querían que utilizase su elemento. Después de todo, una vez que llenase el abismo en el que estaban parados con agua, sus chances de ganar se desplomarían.

* * *

Seguir por detrás a Pakkun se había convertido como una segunda naturaleza para Sakura, después de los cuatro largos días que había pasado con el perro ninja. Mientras corría un par de pasos detrás de él, se encontró sin el lujo de concentrarse en su pequeña forma para distraerla.

Detrás de ella estaban Sasuke y tres otros que no podía soportar mirar siquiera. Demonios, 'el equipo' no estaba realmente detrás de ella. Estaban más al costado actuando como si no existiese.

Equipo _Hebi_ ― así era como Sasuke se había referido a ellos.

Estaba mal, tan horriblemente mal. ¡Él era una parte del equipo siete y eso era todo! El verlo moverse con _ellos_ era como empujar un cuchillo aserrado a través de su corazón. Aún peor, Sasuke lucía tan… tan _en casa_ con estos ninjas de Oto.

¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Era posible que haya cambiado tanto?

Claro que había tenido sus problemas cuando era más joven, pero aún era un shinobi de Konohagakure. Le importaban sus camaradas y sostenía algún tipo de ética, pero ahora era alguien que ni siquiera podía reconocer.

No, eso no era completamente verdad.

Cuando le dio un vistazo de costado al Uchiha, el corazón de Sakura se retorció y se desplomó a sus pies. Dolía porque podía ver al chico que conocía tan claramente. Claro que era más alto, su cabello era más largo y sus ojos eran más oscuros (si eso era posible siquiera), pero era Sasuke.

Era la sombra de un amigo que había perdido años atrás, y no estaba segura si algún día podría traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Lee había dejado las pesas ajustadas a sus tobillos hacía un rato y sentía como si hubiese estado corriendo a máxima velocidad por días.

El chakra que Kisame poseía le daba al espadachín una estamina incomparable, pero los ninjas de Konoha estaban definitivamente a su nivel. Kisame había recibido un par de buenos golpes, y aunque su fuerte piel parecía impecable, Gai estaba seguro de que había roto una costilla y Lee esperaba que la patada a la cabeza del ninja de la niebla doliese todavía.

Cuando el gancho derecho de Gai fue atrapado y la Bestia Verde de Konoha fue apartada a un lado como una muñeca de trapo, Lee fue rápido en reemplazarlo. El único problema era que Kisame era aún más rápido. En un movimiento resuelto, el espadachín había estampado su Samehada en el terreno rocoso. La tierra erupcionó bajo la increíble fuerza y la grieta fue hacia Lee como una cobra.

El joven perdió su balance antes que la rodilla de Kisame se estampase en su abdomen, enviándolo a volar como su sensei. Volando hacia atrás en el aire, pudo ver el sello de manos final del ninja de la niebla antes de oír el sonido del agua.

Lo que había sido una batalla más o menos equitativa había acabado de girar a favor de Kisame.

* * *

Pakkun había ralentizado su paso de repente al lado de Sakura. El pequeño perro dejó salir un suspiro áspero.

—Gai está cerca con su alumno. No conozco el otro olor. Creo que es un Akatsuki… huele a agua salada.

Sakura asintió, su ritmo incrementando ligeramente.

Si Akatsuki ya estaba contraatacando entonces de seguro estaban cerca.

Ahora tenía que tomar una decisión entre ayudar a Gai y a Lee o continuar y esquivar el campo de batalla hacia Naruto. Sakura se dio cuenta de que si Kakashi y los otros habían dejado a esos dos solos, entonces debería confiar en que podrían manejarlo.

—De acuerdo, —llamó, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia el equipo Hebi. Sakura forzó a sus ojos a permanecer en el sendero ante ella—. Vamos a ir directamente al escondite de Akatsuki. Creo que nos estamos acercando.

—¿Tú _crees_? –vino la voz airosa de Karin—. ¿Qué clase de kunoichi eres? Ugh, estúpidos ninja de Konoha, ¡debieron haber enviado un explorador adelante para así estar preparados! Son una manga de idiotas.

El puño de Sakura se ajustó mientras se forzaba a ignorar las provocaciones. No tenía tiempo para que le importasen de momento. Aún así, sus nervios ya estaban deshilachados, pero por suerte, justo cuando estaba por perder su temperamento tan fino como una hoja, sintió una presencia de repente junto a ella.

—Hey, ¿niñita?

Levantando una ceja, Sakura echó un vistazo a Suigetsu.

—¿Sí?

—¿El perrito dijo algo de agua salada?

—Sí, _Pakkun_ dijo eso.

Expertamente ignorando el temperamento flameante de Sakura, el espadachín de la niebla dejó salir una escalofriante risa.

—Ya era hora. Hey cuatro—ojos, ¿qué tan lejos está el chakra?

—Tch, —dijo Karin con una mueca de desprecio, reajustando sus anteojos—, como si fuera a decirte, cara de tiburón. ¡Averígualo tú!

Suigetsu gruñó por lo bajo justo antes de que Sasuke interrumpiese la pelea innecesaria.

—Karin. Dile.

Con un sonrojo enojado la pelirroja dio las coordenadas y continuó haciendo pucheros mientras Suigetsu se separó del grupo.

—Idiota. Va a hacerse matar.

Con un leve vistazo a Karin, Sakura no pudo evitar bufar una risa.

—¿¡Qué!? –exclamó Karin, molesta—.

—Sólo no esperaba que te importase, —respondió Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente—.

—Lo que sea, rarita, —Karin pausó por un momento, antes de rápidamente añadir—, y no me podría importar menos.

Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras el grupo aumentaba su ritmo, cuando Pakkun habló, —Estamos cerca de Kakashi.

* * *

—¡Gai-sensei!

Suigetsu acababa de llegar al campo de batalla cuando oyó el sonido de advertencia. Sus ojos fueron del más joven de los ninjas de Konoha antes de pegarse a quien asumió eran Gai y Kisame.

Kisame había empuñado Samehada y estaba a punto de bajarla sobre Gai cuando Suigetsu de repente fue a bloquear el ataque. En un tronante ruido del metal sobre metal, los dos espadachines se separaron en la superficie del agua.

Lee estaba rápidamente junto a Suigetsu. ―Gracias por ayudar a Gai—sensei. ¿Quién eres?

Sin quitar sus ojos de Kisame, respondió, —Suigetsu, uhm, soy amigo de esa chica pelirrosa.

—¡Sakura! Entonces debes de haber estado viajando con Uchiha-san, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Suigetsu pudiese responder, Kisame dejó salir una profunda carcajada entre dientes, —Vaya, vaya, vaya. Suigetsu. Te has hecho tan grande. Recuerdo cuando apenas pasabas mis rodillas.

—¿Qué fue eso? —provocó Suigetsu—, ¿Quieres que te corte las piernas?

—No te hagas el chulo, niño.

—Hey, —dijo Suigetsu a Lee—, tú y tu sensei allá, no se crucen en mi camino.

—No. Deberíamos pelear juntos—

—Esta es mi pelea, ¿lo entiendes? –Suigetsu no iba a hacer más enemigos aquí, pero tenía que ser el que mate a Kisame — de otra manera jamás sería capaz de empuñar Samehada—.

Lee apretó sus labios antes de asentir. wYa veo. Si es personal, no interferiremos. ¡Pelea con ese espíritu de la juventud!

—Seh, gracias, —murmuró Suigetsu, un poco perturbado.

Con eso arreglado, Suigetsu inmediatamente atacó a Kisame, su espada en alto, pero cuando la movió contra el pecho del otro espadachín todo lo que obtuvo fue un _splash_.

Malditos clones de agua.

Si Kisame ya estaba volviendo esto un juego del gato y el ratón — entonces parecía que iba a ser una larga y tediosa lucha.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Juugo y Pakkun podían ver la gran montaña en donde Akatsuki tenía a Naruto. Pakkun les había informado que Kakashi, Neji y Tenten ya estaban en la base.

—¿Qué hay de Yamato-taichou y Sai?

—No estoy seguro, —respondió Pakkun—, quizás se separaron como Gai y Lee.

Sakura asintió mientras veía las formas de sus compañeros comenzar a enfocarse. Desafortunadamente la siguiente cosa que su mente registró fue la entrada cerrada con una barrera.

'_¿Otro sello como el de Suna?_'

—Lo lograste, —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa invisible. Su único ojo se desvió hacia Sasuke. El ex ninja de Konoha tenía una mirada ausente, como si sus emociones se hubiesen apagado y ya no supiese lo que estaba haciendo.

—Sasuke, —saludó asintiendo ligeramente—.

Sasuke le echó un vistazo y con un poco de inseguridad asintió en respuesta.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara.

Eso simplemente se añadía a sus anteriores análisis de su ex estudiante. Sasuke estaba perdido. Ya no sabía quién era su enemigo o a quién culpar, pero no podía dejar ir todos esos años de odio. Si lo hacía, si reconocía su error, entonces ¿cuál demonios era el punto en todo por lo que había estado trabajando? No, el reconocer que su hermano podía ser el buen y cariñoso nii-chan que recordaba probablemente lo arrojaría al caos.

Aún así, Kakashi sólo podía preguntarse si Sasuke podría continuar viendo Itachi como el villano cuando estuviesen cara a cara.

* * *

Suigetsu podía sentir el cansancio pulsando por su cuerpo desfigurado. Sus piernas eran lo mismo que el agua en el que estaba andando, su chakra manteniendo la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la superficie. La Samehada de Kisame estaba cortando profundo en su brazo aumentado en tamaño, y la fuerza que quedaba en el miembro apenas era competencia para su oponente.

Kisame había recibido bastantes golpes durante su pelea y Suigetsu sabía que ambos estaban por terminar. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era obtener un golpe final, pero Kisame no era el objetivo más fácil precisamente. Con su control experto en los litros y litros de agua en los que estaban peleando, su defensa era algo para ser envidiado.

Necesitaba tomar al Akatsuki por sorpresa. Esa podría ser su única chance de ganar esta pelea y reclamar a Samehada como suya.

Sí, todo lo que necesitaba era una distracción.

Suigetsu echó un vistazo a los dos ninjas de Konoha. Les había pedido que se mantengan fuera de la pelea. Para su sorpresa ambos habían escuchado, sin meterse en su camino una sola vez, pero todavía estaban allí, esperando en caso de que los necesitase.

—Malditos shinobis de la hoja, —maldijo Suigetsu. No estaba acostumbrado a la camaradería que ofrecía Konohagakure, pero en el momento estaba agradecido—. Esos idiotas me están suavizando.

—¿Qué fue eso, chico? –preguntó Kisame con una sonrisa feroz, su espada todavía carcomiendo la carne de Suigetsu—.

—No te preocupes. Estarás muerto pronto así que no debería importarte.

—Tch, no te ilusiones, —respondió Kisame mientras aplicaba más fuerza. Suigetsu hizo una mueca mientras la espada se hundía más profundo. Si no encontraba una manera de moverse cortaría su brazo y continuaría derecho hacia su cuello.

* * *

El dedo de Tsunade yacía en el cajón de abajo a la derecha de su escritorio. Ya podía saborear el líquido paradisíaco escondido entre los archivos, a salvo de los siempre—afilados ojos de Shizune.

Dios, necesitaba un trago.

Había ganado la lotería diaria todos los días desde que había asignado la misión de rescate para Naruto, y eso sólo podía significa una cosa – algo estaba yendo mal, horrible, horriblemente mal.

Con un suspiro cansado, Tsunade abrió el cajón y sacó la botella de sake junto con un pequeño vaso. Tan pronto como el líquido golpeó su garganta, Shizune entró con Tonton a sus talones.

—¡Tsunade-sama! ¿¡Qué está haciendo bebiendo eso!? Es la Hokage y tiene mucho trabajo—

Tsunade fulminó con la mirada a su ex aprendiz antes de servir y tragar otro vaso más.

—El equipo de Kurenai llegó ayer por la mañana, ¿no?

Shizune tenía el ceño fruncido en curiosidad mientras asentía.

Estampando su vaso en el escritorio, la Hokage ordenó, —¡Bien! Diles que tienen otra misión — ¡parten hoy por la noche!

* * *

Suigetsu no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar cuando puso su espada bajo sí mismo debajo de todo del abismo lleno de agua. Desesperado por salir de las garras de Kisame, Suigetsu envió chakra al agua, la corriente cambiando a su favor.

Con la corriente ahora girando y llevando su espada a la superficie, Suigetsu puso su plan en acción. En un rápido movimiento, disparó su espada a Kisame manipulando el agua en un chorro.

Tuvo el efecto deseado.

Kisame fue forzado a saltar hacia atrás dándole a Suigetsu la libertad de poner un poco más de distancia antre los dos. Encima de todo, se las había arreglado para poner un corte superficial a través del pecho de Kisame.

Mirando alrededor, Suigetsu finalmente encontró a sus dos 'aliados'. Bajo normales circunstancias, habría muerto antes que pedir ayuda, pero esto era sobre reclamar la Samehada – y haría _cualquier cosa_ (hasta pedir ayuda a los pequeños pensativos ninjas de Konoha) para poder empuñar esa arma.

—¿Puedes llevarlo al aire? —preguntó Suigetsu—.

—Sí, —dijo Gai, mientras Lee asentía.

—Háganlo. Me encargaré del resto.

Kisame no estaba esperando que Gai lo atacase. Aún más, no estaba esperando que Gai lo atacase sólo para desaparecer treinta centímetros delante de él para revelar a Lee. El más joven de los ninjas de Konoha no perdió un segundo mientras golpeó su pierna contra la quijada de Kisame, enviándolo al aire. Lee dio golpe tras golpe, enviando a Kisame más y más alto.

Suigetsu estaba listo cuando Lee se alejó, parándose en uno de los pilares que seguían en pie. Con lo que quedó de su chakra, el espadachín de la niebla empujó al agua en una ola, su espada apuntando al corazón de Kisame.

Con un poco de ayuda de la fuerte corriente, el usuario del agua atravesó a Kisame con su espada, exitosamente haciéndolo el nuevo dueño de la Samehada.

* * *

Sakura estaba deslizando por sus manos sus guantes negros mientras Kakashi comenzó a examinar la gran roca bloqueando la entrada. Golpeando sus nudillos contra ella, sintió el estático flujo de chakra pulsar en su carne mientras que el fantasma de una quemadura fue dejado en su piel.

—¿Una barrera? –preguntó Sakura, sus temores rápidamente respondidos cuando Kakashi asintió.

—No es impenetrable como la otra, pero eso no significa que sea fácil. Si la desarmamos como se debe, estamos hablando de unas buenas cinco o seis horas.

Justo mientras la oración dejó su boca, Kakashi oyó el tronante grito de batalla de Sakura. Mirándola, vio a la chica atacar la obstrucción, su puño cargado con chakra estampándose en la sólida roca. Cuando su golpe impactó, el chakra visiblemente fue liberado y la médico voló hacia atrás.

Plantando sus talones en el suelo, Sakura se deslizó hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, su mano bajando para ayudarse a parar.

Karin bufó una risa mientras reajustaba sus lentes.

—Eres una idiota. Es una barrera de chakra. No puedes sólo golpearla como una bárbara, tienes que disiparla dándole de tu propio chakra.

Sakura se enderezó e inmediatamente atacó una vez más. El resultado fue el mismo mientras se deslizó hacia atrás, sin perder un segundo mientras atacaba una vez más.

Karin rechinó los dientes. —_¡HEY IDIOTA! ¿ESCUCHASTE LO QUE DIJE? NO PUE—_

Deslizándose hasta parar, los verdes ojos entrecerrados de Sakura se desviaron para encontrar los orbes vino de Karin. La furiosa determinación y la luz iracunda llenando los ojos de la médico detuvo la frase de la ninja rastreadora.

—Lo sé, —vino la voz profunda de Sakura—, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo.

Atacó una vez más, y esta vez una grieta se formó en la enorme piedra con el impacto. El progreso rápidamente calló a Karin y alentó la rigurosa tarea de Sakura de golpear la gruesa pared de chakra, hasta aplastar la roca.

* * *

A/T: AUNQUE NO LO CREAN, sigo viva. Hahaha. Me decidí a continuar con las traducciones antes de que Paige me mate, así que acá tienen el Capítulo 4. La continuación de 'Mejores Amigos' debería estar lista para esta semana o la siguiente 8D


	5. hermanos

**Capítulo 5:** Hermanos – "Somos hermanos únicos."

* * *

Sasuke observó como Sakura se deslizaba hacia atrás en el terreno rocoso por enésima vez. El polvo se levantaba alrededor de ella mientras se enderezaba para atacar una vez más. Su respiración era laboriosa y el puño que usaba para golpear la barrera estaba echando humo literalmente.

La reacción de su propio chakra impactando con la barrera estaba lentamente quemando su piel. Demonios, los nudillos de sus guantes negros ya se habían derretido y Sasuke podía ver los cortes y magulladoras en su ahora expuesta piel. Encima de todo, el desgaste en su brazo entero estaba probablemente haciendo que el miembro latiese. Probablemente estaría dolorida por unos cuantos días por estresar los músculos.

¿Realmente Sakura había cambiado tanto?

La cabeza de Sasuke estaba girando. Era como si estuviese cayendo por un pozo sin fondo. El mundo que creyó conocer estaba rápidamente cambiando ante él. Su hermano, quien por tanto tiempo creyó ser un asesino sin alma estaba lentamente comenzando a cambiar mientras recordaba memorias que había mantenido enterradas por tanto tiempo.

Memorias que no creía que fuesen verdad.

Hasta ahora…

_Estaba silencioso, ominoso realmente, con la luna llena mirando la tragedia y el único sonido audible siendo sus respiraciones entrecortadas._

—_Y corre ― corre, corre aferrándote a la vida. Entonces, cuando tengas los mismos 'ojos' que yo, ven a mí._

_Sasuke apenas escuchó las palabras dichas como un comando. Apenas había registrado el Mangekyou Sharingan mirándolo. Todo lo que podía ver era a Nii-chan, bueno y cariñoso Nii-chan, quien podía verlo, ver a _Sasuke_, y no un arma o una herramienta que podía ser usado como un peón._

'_No como Otou-san. No, todo lo que Tou-san quería era poder y control y ¿por qué, por qué, _por qué_ yo nunca era suficiente?'_

_Tan rápido como la desesperación lo poseyó, Sasuke sintió otro completo terror cuando Itachi comenzó a alejarse._

'_¡No! ¡No te vayas! Por favor Nii-chan, no me dejes atrás. No me dejes solo. ¡Háblame! ¡Por favor háblame! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Tú no hiciste esto! Sé que no lo hiciste, no lo harías, no podrías…'_

_Invocando la poca fuerza que quedaban en sus jóvenes piernas, Sasuke siguió a su hermano, desesperación y temor inundando sus venas mientras sus ojos sangraban rojo y un único tomoe giró en un último esfuerzo para convencer a su hermano para que se quede._

'_¡Por favor, te quiero Nii-chan y prometo que no te molestaré para que juegues conmigo nunca más e intentaré lo mejor que pueda para no ser una molestia así que por favor, _por favor_ quédate conmigo!'_

_Y entonces desapareció._

—**¡Espera!** _–gritó Sasuke mientras que el pánico comenzaba a helar su sangre y su corazón lo forzó a moverse. Que fácil ese kunai encajaba en su pequeña mano._

_El bajo zumbido del arma mientras volaba en el aire pareció durar minutos, horas, y Sasuke sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez que vería a Itachi. La última vez que vería a cualquiera._

_Tou-san._

_Kaa-san._

_Nii-chan._

¿Por qué—

_Itachi miró hacia atrás y Sasuke ya podía sentir el agotamiento forzando a su cuerpo y mente colisionar con la oscuridad. Ya podía sentir su corazón partirse en mil pedazos, y sus ojos encontraron los de su hermano por última vez (porque no ya no sería Nii-chan en la mañana. No. No una vez que las calles inundadas con sangre del distrito Uchiha se imprimiesen en su joven mente), Sasuke vio las lágrimas y la misma trágica mirada desgarradora que sentía en su propio rostro._

—estaba llorando?

Una tronante explosión sacó a Sasuke de sus pensamientos mientras observaba la barrera de chakra disiparse y la roca desmoronarse.

Sakura estaba parada a unos pocos metros de la destrucción, habiendo volado hacia atrás una vez más por el impacto. Su brazo colgaba inmóvil a su lado y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro.

Mirando a la chica con una fascinación mórbida, la vio hacer una mueca cuando intentó mover su brazo. El estrés puesto en su cuerpo estaba haciéndose más evidente mientras caía en una rodilla, su brazo bueno envolviéndola para que el otro no se moviese demasiado.

Kakashi estaba rápidamente a su lado y Sasuke observó cómo le preguntaba algo, sólo para que la pelirrosa menease su cabeza en un no y se pusiese de pie.

El par caminó hacia ellos y Kakashi dio la señal para entrar a la caverna.

El pecho de Sasuke se retorció. Su hermano estaba dentro. ¿Iba a ser realmente capaz de matarlo, de poner sus años de odio y entrenamiento riguroso en efecto? Luego de haber escuchado las noticias pensó que no cambiaban nada, pero con cada paso que lo llevaba más cerca de este momento se dio cuenta que lo cambiaba todo.

Se dio cuenta que necesitaba saber por qué.

¿Por qué Itachi asesinó a su familia?

¿Konoha ordenó esa misión?

¿Por qué era él el único al que Itachi no mató?

Rechinando sus dientes, Sasuke empuñó el mango de su kusanagi y entró después de Kakashi.

El grupo recorrió en silencio el túnel que los llevaba a una cámara abierta dentro de la montaña –como Neji había reportado— aunque con el ruido que Sakura acababa de causar tenían poca esperanza de lograr una entrada sorpresa. No tomó mucho ver la base de la estatua usada para extraer los demonios y luego la escena completa pudo verse cuando entraron en la caverna. Los ojos de Sasuke inmediatamente cayeron en la silueta de su hermano, su Sharingan girando rápidamente con las emociones mezcladas inundando sus venas.

El mundo entero se desvaneció en ese momento y lo único que parecía existir eran él e Itachi.

Un grito ahogado de, —¡NARUTO! –fue un eco distante, junto con la destrucción explosiva provocada por el Mangekyou Sharingan de Kakashi mientras absorbía la mitad de la poderosa estatua y la enviaba a otra dimensión.

No fue hasta que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a descender del aire, ahora libre de las garras de Akatsuki, y los otros se apresuraron pasándolo con armas arriba, que Sasuke sacó su propia arma y se movió hacia su hermano.

Itachi fue rápido en tomar la muñeca de Sasuke y sacar un kunai. Haciéndolo parecer fácil, Sasuke también tomó la muñeca de Itachi, cerrándose en una pulseada.

Perfecto.

—¿Cómo pudiste? –masculló Sasuke—. ¿Cómo pudiste matar el clan entero – _nuestros padres_ – por órdenes!?

Sasuke estaba furioso. Las emociones que había reprimido desde que Sakura le dio ese pergamino finalmente estaban hirviendo, pero no lo hacía menos observante. No, vio la mandíbula de Itachi contraerse nerviosa ante la acusación, que sólo la confirmaba como cierta.

—Estúpido hermano menor, —dijo Itachi en su voz silenciosa y controlada.

—_No,_ —dijo Sasuke con una mueca de desprecio, su Sharingan girando rápidamente, buscando una manera de entrar en la mente de Itachi para _forzar_ la verdad a salir. –Me dirás la verdad.

—Tch, —Itachi estaba a punto de liberar su mano cuando Sasuke frunció el ceño, su rostro contorsionándose en una expresión que el Uchiha mayor reconocía muy bien.

—Por favor, _Nii—chan_…

Funcionó.

La defensa de Itachi flaqueó y Sasuke se abrió camino por memorias que no eran las suyas.

_Unos mucho más jóvenes Sasuke e Itachi estaban sentados en el porche de su hogar. Era justo después de la cena y el sol estaba a punto de hundirse en el horizonte._

Sasuke recordaba esa noche mientras la observaba a través de la mente de su hermano. Había estado feliz de estar pasando tiempo con su nii-chan. Después de todo, en las semanas anteriores había estado viendo a su hermano menos y menos. Siempre estaba ocupado con misiones importantes y se estaba tornando más y más distante.

'¿Fue en ese entonces?' se preguntó Sasuke, '¿Ya sabías que te convertirías en un asesino?'

—_Tú y yo somos hermanos, y ese es un lazo único._

_Sasuke se volvió para ver a su hermano, curioso de lo que estaba diciendo._

—_Por cada obstáculo que debas superar, siempre estaré allí para ti._

_Itachi sonrió y Sasuke estaba sonriendo también. Después de todo, había pensado que estaba perdiendo su querido nii-chan, pero no ― lo acababa de prometer. Siempre estaría allí._

'_Aún si me odias ― porque eso es lo que un hermano mayor es.'_

Sasuke inspiró profundamente mientras escuchaba las palabras no dichas. Itachi lo sabía entonces, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Rechinando los dientes contra la confusión que ahora nublaba sus ya inseguros pensamientos, Sasuke buscó otra memoria, una que le aclarase un poco las cosas.

_Mikoto estaba ociosamente lavando los platos mientras se perdió en sus propios pensamientos. Itachi y Sasuke se habían perdido la cena, lo que no era tan inusual, pero le hacía preocupar. Sus hijos estaban constantemente entrenando, intentando mejorar. Mikoto entendía su deseo, pero como una madre no podía evitar preocuparse. Era el punto doloroso en su matrimonio con Fugaku. Ella juraba que los presionaba demasiado, que les daba estándares imposibles y deseaba que los dejase ser niños sólo por un ratito antes de forzarlos a la vida de shinobi._

_No podía evitar sentir que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos._

_Secando el último plato, Mikoto se congeló. Se había tornado inquietantemente silencioso durante la última media hora. Abriendo un poco la cortina que cubría la ventana arriba de la pileta de la cocina, miró a los jardines que rodeaban su casa. Ni un pájaro. Eso era aún más extraño._

_Intranquila, Mikoto se dio la vuelta para echar un vistazo afuera. Continuó diciéndose que estaba siendo paranoica, pero no podía liberarse del desgarrador sentimiento en su estómago._

_Llámenlo intuición de madre._

_Dándose la vuelta, saltó cuando vio a Itachi parado en la entrada de la cocina. Sorprendida como estaba, Mikoto dejó caer el plato que justo había terminado de secar. Tan pronto como se estrelló, se estaba arrodillando y juntando los pedazos rotos._

—_Me asustaste. Eres como tu padre en ese sentido, ¿sabías? Nunca los oigo ir o venir. –Levantando su cabeza para sonreír a su hijo mayor, los ojos marrones oscuros de Mikoto se pausaron en el rojo carmesí ahora en el piso de la cocina. Tan pronto como la vista se registró en su mente, todo lo que parecía escuchar era el_

drip,

drip,

drip,

_de sangre._

_Parándose para mirar a su hijo, todas las piezas rotas de vidrios que había puesto en su delantal doblado cayeron al piso cuando sus manos se aflojaron. Con lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos, Mikoto hizo pasos apurados hacia Itachi antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su tensa forma._

—_Está bien, —susurró—, Elegiste la opción correcta._

_Itachi fue sacudido por las amables palabras de su madre._

—_Kaa-san… —susurró, su voz temblorosa._

—_Shhh, —calmó Mikoto antes de alejarse de su hijo. Poniendo la palma de su mano en el costado del rostro de Itachi, sonrió. –Todo va a estar bien. –Tomando su mano libre, lo llevó hasta su habitación._

_Se apuró al costado de su cama y se arrodilló antes de quitar una parte del entarimado. Sacó un montón de papeles que detallaban los planes del golpe de estado que el Clan Uchiha estaba planeando._

_Dándoselos a Itachi, Mikoto dijo, —Tómalos y quémalos. No me importa, pero por favor, no dejes que tu hermano los encuentre. É—él no tiene nada que ver con esto. Por favor, protege a tu hermano. N—no mereces nada de esto, pero necesito saber que ambos estarán bien. Necesito saber que… que tú y Sasuke… Lo siento, lo siento tanto._

_Sollozando, Mikoto agarró la mano tensa de Itachi que sostenía su Ninjato y atravesó su estómago con la espada. Los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon cuando escuchó el innegable chapoteo de su espada corriendo por la carne de su madre._

—_¡Kaa-san!_

—_Eres un buen hombre, Itachi. Te amo tanto. –con cabeza ahora inclinada sobre el hombro de su hijo mayor, tomó lo que le quedaba de fuerza y susurró—, Dile a Sasuke que lo amo y cuídense el uno al otro._

Los ojos de Sasuke lentamente se oscurecieron al negro mientras liberaba la muñeca de su hermano.

El aire se sentía espeso en sus pulmones.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto una imagen de su madre, sin mencionar _escucharla_. El shock de verla, justo como la recordaba, —feliz y simplemente tan _cariñosa_— hacía difícil siquiera concentrarse en lo que había estado diciendo, pero lo había hecho de todos modos.

Tenía dificultades en creerlo.

—¿Sobre qué eran esos papeles? –preguntó silenciosamente, intentando descubrir por qué su madre habría intentado perdonar lo que Itachi había hecho.

—Eran… —la voz de Itachi se desvaneció, sus ojos moviéndose a mirar a algún lado sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

—¡Demonios Itachi! Sólo dímelo. Me lo _debes_.

La mandíbula de Itachi se apretó antes de dejar salir un suspiro resignado.

—El Uchiha Clan estaba planeando un golpe de estado. Se suponía que tenía que ayudar juntando información durante mi tiempo en ANBU—

—Pero elegiste a Konoha en su lugar, —terminó Sasuke, inseguro de cómo se sentía sobre estas noticias—, ¿Por qué?

—Para prevenir otra guerra.

—¿Por qué me dejaste vivo entonces? –gritó Sasuke, frustrado porque podía ver la lógica en la decisión de Itachi, podía ver cómo la situación forzó su mano. Estaba lejos de perdonar a Itachi, pero maldita sea, de alguna manera podía entenderlo.

—Eres mi pequeño hermano. No podía—

—Cállate.

—Se suponía que nunca lo descubrirías, —susurró Itachi—.

—¡CÁLLATE! –gritó Sasuke, el lado de su puño golpeando la pared junto a ellos—, _Deberías_ haberme contado.

—¿Y luego qué? –preguntó Itachi—, Eras tan joven, no habrías sido capaz de manejar la verdad.

—¿¡Entonces es mejor mentirme así termino matando la única familia que me queda!?

Los ojos Sharingan de Itachi volvieron al rostro de Sasuke antes de que menease la cabeza.

—Como si realmente me considerases familia.

El cuerpo entero de Sasuke se congeló ante la declaración que llegó a sus oídos. Era casi divertido en un retorcido sentido. Aún después de todo, después de odiar a su hermano por tanto tiempo, siempre lo había considerado familia. Era lo único que lo mantenía vivo, lo único que le daba consuelo.

No estaba solo; no era el 'último Uchiha'.

De lo único que Sasuke no estaba seguro a este punto era si podía perdonar a Itachi o no. Quizás con el tiempo, mucho mucho tiempo o quizás nunca, pero sabiendo lo que sabía ahora, Sasuke sabía que no podía matar a Itachi.

El ensimismamiento de los hermanos Uchiha fue roto de repente por el sonido de un grito adolorido.

La cabeza de Sasuke azotó a un lado por la familiaridad. Sakura estaba volando hacia él y podía ver la sangre saliendo de los cortes –parecían hechos por garras— en un costado de su torso.

Era casi como un hábito, la forma en la que se estiró para atraparla.

La médico ya estaba enviando chakra a su costado, haciendo crecer la desgarrada carne mientras que los ojos de Sasuke siguieron el camino por donde había venido para averiguar quién le había hecho aquello.

Estaba shockeado de encontrar a Naruto doblado, el chakra rojo del zorro borboteando alrededor de él.

—No tiene control… El sello debe haberse debilitado, —vino el susurro entristecido de Sakura—, N-no sé que hacer. Le duele y no puedo – ni siquiera puedo—

Un sollozo estrangulado atravesó la voz de la chica mientras Sasuke, quien estaba soportando la mayoría de su peso, la sentó contra la pared. Volviéndose hacia Naruto, Sasuke ya se había decidido.

Él e Itachi volverían a Konoha. Los ancianos y Danzo serían castigados por el genocidio que ordenaron, y de alguna manera se las arreglaría para averiguar como lidiar con la vida que le había tocado. 


End file.
